A date with Gus?
by Sakina-chan
Summary: Gus has returned and is feeling amorous towards the Troops resident nerd, Jake is coming to terms with his less then innocent thoughts about his best friend, Felix not only has a huge family  almost  secret, he also has to choose between the boy he loves or the world... Starts Gus/Felix, middle Jake/Felix, Endgame... who knows?
1. A date?

Felix/Gus… Possibly Jake/Felix not sure yet

Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm a college student i can't afford anything which sucks

Warnings: it is a slash fic people don't like don't read.

thanks to kyou fangirl who made me excited to write this!

"Hey Gus!" Felix rushes over to his new friend. "So, I was thinking that there's this new Knights of the Last Crusade movie and, well, do you, maybe, want to go with me?" the dark haired male rubbed behind his neck embarrassed at his boldness.

"Indeed that sounds like it would be an enjoyable evening as long as you don't berate me for pointing out historical inaccuracies. It's a date; do you want to meet at the theater or at your house?" Felix squeaked a little. A DATE? Was it a date? He kind of wanted it to be a date, it's not like Jake would notice his rather one-sided affections anyway so why not?

"Alright Gus we'll meet at my house around 6pm for the 7 o'clock showing it's always better to be early rather then be late!" Felix blushed at the exclaimation, his tan cheeks turning a lovely pink rose hue. It took all Gus had to not smile evilly at his plan to get Felix to trust him. Instead of the evil smile he grinned happily and slowly moved forward and to kiss Felix on the corner of his lips, Felix moved not expecting it letting lips rest upon lips, making Felix's face flush a deeper red. The unexpected movement did not detour Gus too much as he added a bit of pressure before moving away. His pale face had a light tint of pink also.

"I'll see you then Felix." The blonde walked towards his house and wondered why his heart was beating faster after that kiss. He had to do research! If he had known anything about his true feelings he would have stopped his planning right there and then, but he didn't know that what he was feeling was love.

"Felix Here. Oh hi Jake what's up?" Felix answered his phone on his way home.

"Hey Felix, I felt really bad for ditching you the other day for movie night, so I figured that since I couldn't get that date we'd go see that movie you were raving about the other day." On the other side of the phone Jake was pacing in his dirty room not telling Felix that the reason the girl he had asked out turned him down was because she thought he was gay with Felix.

"Sorry Jake, I've… um… got a date tonight…"

"Oh," Jake felt a little sad, wait why did he feel sad? He should be happy Felix has someone that likes him… That was NOT jealousy erupting in his heart that someone else was going on a date with Felix! "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Well, it's not a girl…" Jake could tell Felix was blushing.

"Oh, well who's the lucky guy then?" all that could be heard were mumbles, "Who?"

"GUS!"

…

"You aren't serious are you? The same guy who wants to DESTROY the Troop; and unleash monsters on the world?" Jake was worried what if Gus was just using Felix, "He's probably just using you Felix!"

Felix felt like he was going to cry when he heard that last line as he approached his house. "He isn't like that anymore Jake he's been snarked he doesn't remember monsters or the Troop… You don't believe anyone could like me romantically do you? Well I'm going on that date and if he didn't like me he wouldn't have kissed me earlier! Have a good night Jake… Don't call me again unless it's emergency Troop business," with that he hung up and made his way to his room to pick out a nice outfit for his date with Gus.

Jake on the other had dropped his phone real jealousy exploding at what Felix had said, Gus had kissed HIS Felix? Oh god he really was jealous of someone kissing Felix. Did that mean he had feelings for his dark haired friend? Kissed him. That's all it took to say yes that means he had feelings for his super nerd best friend, which he probably just lost to Gus. Even his name gave Jake the shivers and a gross feeling.

Felix had just picked out the nicest out that he had a pair of black slacks, his canvas street shoes, a long sleeve royal purple collared shirt, and a short almost chocker-like chain that held an old fashioned family crest that had been passed down on his mothers' side of the family. He had never worn it but he thought it looked nice and he felt almost compelled to wear it.

**Chapter 1 DONE woot…**


	2. Bonus: Jakes Plan

Bonus? Jakes plan…

Disclaimer: I don't own or else there would be Felix/male pairings.

Jake had a plan! He'd prove to Felix that Gus was just using him. He just hoped it didn't hurt Felix too much and usually he'd jump at the chance to date the object of his affection even if it's just as a rebound guy, but Felix wouldn't need a rebound guy he'd need his best friend so he'd be just a best friend even if it hurt his heart to do so.

With that thought in mind he headed over to the movie theater where the movie was playing. Could he sabotage Felix's date? It would hurt Felix so much even if it was for his own good. No, Jake decided. He just couldn't do that to Felix no matter how much he hates Gus. He'd just observe and wait for Gus to slip and prove how evil he is and get him away from Felix.

Yup that's the plan he thought as he biked to the movie theater.


	3. Old world family

Sorry for the Wait! Onward to the story!

When Gus went home the first thing he did was research the funny feeling in his heart and tore up his 'destroy the troop' wall, well all the parts with people who weren't Felix. He then pulled out his specially encrypted laptop. He typed in his symptoms and came to the conclusion that he had a heart disease. All that stupid fluttering and missing beats must be some inane disease! But he'd never heard of a disease triggered by a specific person…

Unfortunately all his symptoms pointed to an irregular heart beat that isn't treatable without surgery. Sighing in self loathing he decided it was about time to start getting ready for his date… date… with Felix… *ba-thump ba-thump* oh. There it was again… should he kiss him again? *ba-thump-thump-thump ba-thump-thump* oh dear it seemed to be getting worse. This was a worse reaction then that time his neighbor lent him the wrong manga and he ended up with boy-lo...ve… HOLY KING AUTHUR AND THE DAMN TABLE! LOVE? Preposterous! He was in love with Felix? Oh god… damn now he's conflicted. Should he continue to try and destroy The Troop or should he pursue Felix? He can't do both since Felix is in the troop and he's pretty sure Felix wouldn't leave the troop just because he asked would he?

Deciding that sitting there freaking out over this… new… development was not the right course of action especially since he needed to get ready for the… *ba-thump* date. Quickly taking a shower and carefully dressing in a light blue short sleeve button up that he had been told brought out his blue eyes and a pair of dark grey slacks. Making sure to put on deodorant he grabbed enough money for 2 movie tickets and snacks, also grabbing his keys, rushed out the door was off to Felix's house.

Meanwhile…

Jake was rushing to the movie theater to get a good seat in the back so Felix wouldn't see him spying.(as mentioned in the bonus) Though he wondered if they meeting there or they were coming together… damn he should have thought of that. Why was he such an idiot?

Because he wasn't thinking just like with all his crushes! Why couldn't he have realized he liked Felix when he had all the other boys' attention constantly on him? Right that would go completely against how he normally acted with potential crushes… the blond arrived at the theater and purchased a ticket to the knights movie being held in the smallest theater and chose a seat in the very back to get maximum viewing area.

At Felix's house…

Felix adjusted his necklace until it was securely placed in the hollow of his throat. It was old fashioned and elegant; his mother told him that it had once been passed down mother to daughter in her family for over a hundred years, but when she gave it to Felix she told him that she couldn't have any more children and was sure her ancestors wouldn't mind if she passed it down to her son. He had cried when she said it knowing that even if he had a sister his mother probably still would have given it to him since she had even hung the crest over his crib before his parents knew they wouldn't give him a sibling. It was a beautiful crest of royal purple that had been made into a pendent "Praesidio Omnes" was the family motto written above meaning 'protection of all'.

His mother had told him the stories passed down in the family, which was why he had been so interested in knights and monsters since childhood.

The brunette straightened his shirt once more when the doorbell rang signifying that Gus had arrived early. "Oh my!" he gasped rushing down the stairs.

"Felix honey your date is here!" a beautiful blond called to him. "And he's a looker, if I hadn't met your father and was 20 years younger!" she giggled while Felix tripped off the last step.

"MOM! That is not ok! Hii-ii Gus thanks," the blond boy had caught him before he fell flat on his face. Blushing bright red as Gus stood him up and took his hand to kiss the back before settling their joined hands at his side.

"Thank you Mrs. Garcia, you are beautiful as well, especially to have a son as ravishing as Felix, I now know where he gets his looks from," Gus stated in a polite fashion before gazing at Felix taking in how gorgeous the brunette was. Mrs. Garcia giggled again before fanning herself.

"Oh he's a charmer too! Felix you lucky boy!" she replied, "well have a good night you two," she paused at seeing the crest at Felix's throat and grinned "for luck?" she tapped it directly on the crossed keys emblazed on the top left corner positively beaming.

"yes." He whispered having gained a bright red blush on his face and heading down his neck under his shirt through the entire exchange. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion with his free hand.

Gus had been smiling and then noticed the strange necklace the woman had tapped and paused, smile frozen on his face as he recognized it from his father's stories of old. How when their family lived in Britain over a hundred years ago they were tasked with protecting a family, a family with special powers regarding monsters, animals, creatures, and beasts. It had been his life goal since he was young to join the ranks to protect them. But they had separated once the line had only produces females for decades due to a curse from a rival family that wanted to destroy the wards in their care. The reason for the vendetta against the Troop was right in front of him, working WITH the Troop? Was he wrong?

"That's an interesting family crest." He stated, "Is it your family's or did you buy it at a flea market?" trying to be subtle about gaining information.

"It's been passed down mother to daughter in my family for almost a hundred years because they've only produced women until my wonderful Felix here" the woman cooed at her son. "The Ellstwoods used to be fierce creature capturers, and when they started producing only daughters they continued to do so, for a while anyway. It was better that way, when they got married their slate could be wiped clean and the women could escape enemies by disappearing into her husbands family, without the ellstwood surname no one could figure out where they were." She sighed, "It was so romantic at the time."

Felix having thought that the stories were about mystical characters not HIS FAMILY reveled in the new information that monster gathering was in his blood smiled until he realized just who else was getting this information with him. Looking over at Gus he noticed that his hand was being lovingly caressed and the other boy had a gentle smile on his face.

"The Ellstwoods? How odd, my father's mother used to be a Gladwin… before she married my grandfather, of course." Felix's mother gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Truly?" Felix looked confused between his mother and the blond whose hand he still holding.

"Indeed milady." Gus let go of Felix's hand to bow before being rushed into a hug by the other blond.

"Mom! Wh-what are you guys even talking about? Gus?" Felix used his puppy eyes upon the two blonds as they parted. Of course they worked a little too well when they both rushed to explain just what had occurred; rubbing his temples from the sudden increase in noise from them, made a split decision.

"Shut up," he grabbed Gus's shirt and kissed him. His mother squealed and muttered about a camera, before she could snap a quick picture Felix pulled away. "Ok now one at a time tell me what just happened!"

"You kissed me!" Gus exclaimed touching his fingers to his lips in shock before a goofy smile appeared on his face. Felix sighed and turned to his mom.

"Oh honey all your childhood stories are true! And Gus is from a family tasked with your protection! Welcome to the family Gus!" she flounced off leaving Gus to explain during the walk to the movies.


	4. Don't cry

Chapter 3 officially! Yay I'm on a role dude!

This rated T(actually with the crack down on graphic-ness i'm just gonna up it to M just in case i decide i need some... more)… next line is a chapter spoiler

*spoiler* there is my first make out scene written near the end of the chapter *spoiler*

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"Ok, I think I understand the story a little more. But what I don't get is why are you trying to destroy the Troop?" Felix questioned. Gus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"The Troop was started by the clan that cursed your family…" the blond mumbled. The brunette gasped and then thought of what his mother had said about disappearing into a marriage.

"What if it wasn't a curse?" Felix and Gus had made it to the movie theater. Felix pulled out his wallet but Gus rushed to the ticket booth and paid. "I asked you, I should pay!" Gus just smiled.

"It is my job to protect you and I'm the one who made it a date." Felix felt his heart flutter not unlike how it usually fluttered when Jake was surprisingly affectionate. Bad Felix no thinking about Jake!

"Oh alright, but seriously what if it wasn't a curse or was meant to be but it worked to the advantage during the years especially after they learned to make monster gathering a secret?"

"Oh… well then… if you believe that, then I'll believe it!" Gus pounded his fist on his open palm.

"Sooo… you'll quit trying to destroy the troop?"

"If you quit the troop and let me train your natural powers"

"wh-what quit? But I love it!"

"I know but the way they go about it is wrong, your powers are more soothing then the brute force the troop exhibits, you won't have to quit gathering and returning monsters, just call them to you and calming them rather than beating them to submission and forcing them possible to the wrong dimension"

"Wrong dimension? You mean we could have not been sending them home? Oh dear, alright… I'll learn from you." Gus cuddled Felix to his side then kissed his forehead.

"I'll go get some snacks, why don't you go get us some good seats?"

"Alright!" Felix rushed off to pick seat right in the middle.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Jake had been sitting in the back for about 30 minutes he thought of his plan to spy and sighed, it was a bad plan and Felix would only hate him for it. But he couldn't just leave either he already paid for his ticket and decided he'd see the movie like a regular person if only to have something to talk to Felix about tomorrow… deciding to forgo the back isle seat he'd been anxiously perched on, he sat in the direct middle of the room forgetting that he only sat there for Felix whom he was trying to avoid.

"What are you doing here Jake?" The brunette asked heart fluttering again, but this time Jakes heart silently fluttered with it.

"Oh well," Jake stuttered, deciding to tell the truth, "I was going to spy on you and Gus, but realized if you really like the guy you'd probably hate me. But I'd already bought the ticket… so… I decide that I might as well see it and hope you'd be not mad at me tomorrow so we could talk about it"

*ba-thump-thump* Felix's heart seemed to try and bruise his ribs. Oh dear, was that Jake doing that *ba-ba-thump-thump*

"Oh… well… I guess I can forgive you then!" Felix chirped, "Oh I have so much to tell you!" and went on to explain how Gus wasn't a bad guy anymore and that his family was a long line of monster gatherers. They had sat down facing each other Felix had been waving his arms comically until Jake in his usual fashion held his hands in his lap as an attempt to not get slapped in the face on accident… Jake notice how soft those hands were and wished he could be the one holding them on a regular basis.

Gus walked in and noticed the two being close. What was going on did Felix like him? The other snarky blond who never once paid attention to him?

"Hello Jake." He stated politely. Sitting next to Felix pulling him out of the other boys arms kissed his lips and smirked. Jake paled at the sign of affection but was even more discouraged by the fact that Felix hadn't protested to the PDA.

"Gus! Please not right now," Felix whispered into his date's ear. Feeling guilty for getting kissed in front of the boy he was in love with… wait in love he can't, he has to move on, and be with Gus…

Gus smirked again; just because he wasn't going to destroy the troop didn't mean he couldn't mess with its members, right?

Felix no longer felt comfortable or excited about this date… and realized he would have cancelled to hang out with Jake if Jake hadn't been such a jerk about how no one would like him…

"Excuse me I'm going to the bathroom." He rushed out to calm himself down

"Alright sweetie, try to be back before the ads come on" Gus settled in his seat content that the sweetie remark had gotten under Jakes skin.

Jake winced at the pet name, wasn't it their first date and they already had pet names for each other? But knowing that Felix looked on the verge of tears decided not to let it get to him.

"Damn out of popcorn, luckily I get a free refill save my spot Gus?" Jake sprinted out after Felix bucket of popcorn in hand.

Bathroom…

Felix didn't understand why he needed to cry… he was so confused he had liked Jake for so long, but Gus was so sweet to him and actually wanted him! But Jake could be sweet too and never judged his past mistakes! Yet Gus had old family ties to him and could and wanted to protect him!

Tears rolled down his face but knew he'd never risk his friendship with Jake to be rejected by him.

"FELIX?" oh dear Jake came after him?

"Um here!"

"Oh jeez, you cried? Who do I have to beat up? Who did this to you?"

"No one… I'm just really confused" the brunette felt more tears pour out of his eyes unbidden.

"Oh Felix…" Jake gathered Felix in his arms and they stood, Jake leaning against the sink counter while Felix cried into his shoulder blabbering on about why he was so confused while standing between Jakes legs to cuddle closer. Arms locked around the crying boy in a comforting position while Felix's' hands were caught between their bodies to clutch at the taller teens shirt.

"I-I… j-j-just do-o-on't kno-o-ow w-w-what to do-o-o-o!" he wailed, "I-I-I lo-o-ove you b-b-but G-G-Gus-s i-i-is j-j-just the o-o-only perso-o-on to w-w-want me! I-I-I do-o-on't kno-o-"

Jake fluent in crying Felix gasped at the confession that Felix loved him back. Interrupting his stunning brunettes stuttered speech he did what he'd wanted to do since he realized his feelings were love.

Grabbing Felix's' chin muttered, "love you too doofus," before pressing his chapped lips to softer wet ones. Sliding his hand from his best friends chin to hold his jaw, thumb caressing cheek bone, his other arm pulled the purple clad boy closer by the waist where it had been resting, Felix not being idle slid his own hands to lock behind the blonds neck to deepen the kiss. Jake flicked out his tongue to taste the others lips; Felix moaned at the movement and feverishly pulled closer until there was no way out for Jake. Both teens parted for breath and watched each other with lust filled eyes. Felix took charge and quickly pressed their lips together again and coaxed his partners tongue into his own mouth. Jake moaned at the feeling of their tongues feeling and tasting each other, rolling his body at the feeling and swallowing Felix's accompanying groan of pleasure pushed their heated bodies even closer together and both felt each other's desire. The shorter teen feeling courageous after his feelings had been requited persuaded his way into the others mouth with his own tongue licking and sucking he mapped out the mouth of his beloved tasting the popcorn from earlier, and slid a hand into blond hair to control their embrace just to be even closer.

Jake broke the kiss for air; both boys were aroused and panting. Felix started to pepper quick kisses along jakes collar bone. At the junction of his neck and collar he gasped when kissed there and Felix made it his mission to make sure there was a hickey there marking Jake as his, he licked, sucked, and nibbled the skin according to how loud jakes moans, gasps and "oh Felix you are… oh god" mutterings. Finally satisfied with his work looked up at Jake's face. The blond was completely blissed out from the experience.

Felix giggled and pecked his best friend on the lips.

"I love you Jake!"

"I love you too Felix, oh god do I love you! Never let me treat you like that again, I'm so sorry about what I said I was jealous and…"

"Shhh… it got us together right?"

"Yes... yes! Felix be my boyfriend?"

"Of course!"

"Umm… I'd ask you on a date but you're kind of supposed to already be on one…"

"Oh dear I forgot about Gus!"


	5. end of bathroom scene

Little half chapter to start burning creative juices while I'm a bit out of luck with the internet at home… again

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Breathing heavily trying to catch his breath Felix attempted to compose himself. He didn't know that anything could feel THAT good even his fantasies were left wanting. Jake smiled to himself over the adorableness of his boyfriend and sighed thinking 'life is good'.

"We should get back, Gus might get suspicious."

"Who cares? He's going to find out when you never want to go on a date with him again and you show up to school on Monday as my boyfriend."

"I should tell him; not let him catch me kissing you!"

"It's better for you and me, not for him so much but I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Jjjjjjaaaaaakkkkkkeeeeee… it's just rude and it makes me feel like a slut cause I…" Felix looked down at his shoes blushing. "I may have kissed him earlier at my house."

"Like us just kissing? Or quick just get it over with kissing?" Jake asked calmly, knowing that Felix was nervous, but the way he saw it was before Felix knew about his feelings. The jealousy over missing out on being Felix's first kiss.

"Um… more chaste, he…" Felix giggled, "Is such a gentleman." Felix nearly swooned at the thought of proper manners. Now Jake could feel himself get jealous, _his boyfriend_ was swooning over another man!

"So it was good?" Felix blushed at the possessive tone in Jakes voice. Snuggling closer and gently pressed a kiss to Jakes jaw.

"Not as good as our kisses, but it was a good couple of first kisses. We should be headed back to the movie before it starts." Jake smirked at the love bites on both his and Felix's necks where they couldn't hide them.

"Alright but remember not to get too cozy with him."


	6. oh dear!

For CrazyXCrossovers because I LOVE reviews, they make me inspired!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gus was giddy with the anticipation of Felix's return to the theatre; daydreaming about monster hunting and more dates. 'It is taking the stupid one too long to get popcorn!' he thought angrily ruin the giddy feelings of a few seconds ago.

Felix rushed in flushed and adorable. Gus took a moment to think 'MINE!' in a possessive way not even glancing at Felix's poorly hidden love bites.

"Sorry I took so long in the bathroom Gus," The darker boy fidgeted into his seat on the farthest edge from his date. "Uh… Jake got into an argument over the popcorn with the guy at the counter."

"He would, the plebian. Always getting into fights with authority isn't he? No Manners at all!"

"Jake usually has a point when he chooses to fight back, though" Felix tried to defend his boyfriend, and then internally swooned at the usage of the term.

"Once you start training with me you'll have to see less of him."

"WHAT?"

"Well you can't expect to still 'hang out' with him once you depart from the troop they are too violent!"

"He's my bo-best friend! You can't expect me to drop him like that!"

"He will be a hindrance to both your wellbeing and progress as a knight."

"What if I refuse even knights can have love lives. Seriously it shouldn't take all my time." Gus gasped love life + Jake = Felix in love with Jake!

"YOU ARE MINE!" with that Gus pinned Felix to the Theatre Seat. "WE ARE MEANT TO BE! You are destined for great things in monster gathering and I as your trainer, friend, and lover will always by your side." Gus frantically presses his lips against the other boys in a desperate and harsh way. Felix struggles and mentally calls for his love. Gus only pressed closer until they were chest to chest, hands holding onto his date's wrists to prevent thrashing, biting the darker boy's lips in what was supposed to be gently but was really a savage attack the blond attempted to shove his tongue into Felix's mouth.

Felix whimpered in pain and fright at the force put upon him by his once gentlemanly date.

Gus suddenly stops and pulls himself off Felix, "OH my dragons, what have I done?!" Gus falls to his knees onto the sticky floor. "Felix, I have no words to tell you how sorry I am. If you choose Jake it is your choice."

"I-I-I-I, that was so scary Gus!"

"I lost control of my passion for you my love. I did not mean to 'lip rape' you, as I am told the term is."

"I'm sorry too. I don't love you Gus."

"Not even a little in time?"Gus takes Felix's hands in his own looking pleadingly into the others eyes.

"If I didn't have Jake maybe in time… and not if you kill Jake." Felix averts his eyes.

"My Love, I will be here when your stupid friend fails you and dumps you for the next cute girl as he has done in the past or the girl teammate grows eyes and sees how fond of her he is and steals him away from you to conform to social norms." Brushing a silently falling tear from Felix's face at the probability of what was being said to him.

'What if Jake does do those things?' he thought as Gus pulled him into a comforting hug, and didn't resist.

"Uh Felix?" Jake had finally come back with the popcorn and really had gotten into an argument after the refill of popcorn had only been half the bucket. Felix wiped the other tears away and gave his boyfriend a watery smile.

"So Gus knows-"

"You hurt my love stupid boy and I will unleash a real monster on you!" Gus hmphed and sat down not noticing his now gooey knees.

"That's good! Now I can cuddle Felix during the movie!"

"It is still my date and I demand a kiss at the end of it as well as all 'cuddling' privileges. You have not earned any rights toward Felix besides his feelings for you which I do not understand given your previous treatment of him." Jake flushed in embarrassment at being called out for not only being a bad friend but it being implied that he would be a negligent boyfriend.

"That was me thinking Felix would be grossed out by me if I told him I'm in love with him, you can never be too sure about how someone will react to that!" thinking about all the girls that had rejected him in cruel ways.

"You should know Felix is the kindest person ever and would have been caring even if it had been a rejection, he is not one of those floozies you tend to chase around until the next girl walks by. And what of your screechy obsessive friend who you have always panted over? Or is Felix nothing but a placeholder until she realizes she has affections for you?" Now Jake was angry at Gus's smug look at the remarks and also that the comments were making Felix tear up at the ideas being spouted. "I bet you hadn't even thought of Felix in a romantic way until there was competition for his time, which dating him will keep your best friend not gaining a beautiful, sweet, intelligent lover."

"I love Felix and I would never want to hurt him, and I've always thought about Felix in a platonic love way because I thought that was what he would want, chasing unattainable girls was a way to pretend I wanted them and never actually having to be with one, him agreeing to a date with you was the spark needed to realize I do have a chance with him because he won't hate me for liking a guy. Him. Haley was fun to tease because she's so straight-laced and always knew I had my eye on Felix."

"Oh Jake…" Felix no longer felt like second place it seemed they both had the same reasons for pursuing other people. He swelled with affection for his boyfriend while the blond made his way to his seat placing Felix in-between the two boy vying for his heart.

He leaned over to give Jake a peck when Gus yanked him away and 10 rowdy little boys made their way into the theatre making a loud commotion as the movie started.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO End of movie oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Felix felt a little overwhelmed, Gus had obviously put together the clues that he and Jake were in love with each other and after the vicious lip attack he didn't want to point out that he and Jake were an actual couple, all the clues were there, and so either Gus was holding back or just hadn't put it together yet.

"The movie surprised me with its accuracy, do you not agree Felix?" Jake snorted, who goes to movie to think about facts?

"They got the sword shape wrong for the time period but otherwise I have no complaints." Felix muttered absentmindedly. Jake expression turned into one of admiration, he had such a smart boyfriend. "Well it's late and I know I need some sleep, time to go home." He yawned

"**I'll walk you home!**" both Gus and Jake yelled while glaring at each other. Felix just sighed in exasperation; it was going to be a long walk home.


End file.
